The present invention relates to a retaining clip for secure engagement with a stud having a screw thread or annular ribs, comprising a mount of rigid, resilient material provided with inwardly directed transverse flanges for engagement with the thread or ribs of the stud, when the clip is pushed down onto it.
Retaining clips, which can readily be pushed onto studs having screw threads or annular ribs and are releasable more quickly than say, for example, turning a nut either on or off a screw may be used for a variety of purposes, either separately or incorporated as part of a fastener for some specific purpose. The invention described herein thus has a wide field of application. However, for a detailed description reference will be made to such a clip, which has a mount at one end of a mounting clip for cables. Such a clip described for use in securing a pipe, rather than a bundle of cables, is disclosed in the German publication DE-AS No. 14 75 035. If such a clip is used particularly for securing cables, then it might be desirable when laying out cables of electrical equipment for motor vehicles for example, to be able to secure some cables in place by means of the clip and later on to undo the clip and embrace more cables. The clip according to the aforementioned publication DE-AS No. 14 75 035 is not adapted to be released and refastened in such a way as to permit the insertion of additional cables or pipes.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved retaining clip for pushing onto a stud having a screw thread or annular ribs, which can readily be released and lifted off the stud.